


Such a perfect day

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Series: Passions just like mine [2]
Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Break Up, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: "Стивен тяжело вздохнул и пошел открывать дверь: на пороге стоял Джонни Марр, предельно печальный и какой-то растерянный. Выглядел он так, будто у него кто-то умер, но на человека этот кто-то не тянул – скорее, собачка, причем преклонного возраста, которая должна была проститься с жизнью на днях, но никто, как всегда, не был к этому готов."





	Such a perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> то самое судебное дело - моими глазами  
> действие происходит в 1996 году, т.е. через два года после событий, описанных в последней главе pjlm

Стивен считал, что, в сущности, разница между шоу-бизнесом и политикой не так уж и велика: и в той, и в другой сфере ты вынужден скакать по сцене, вдохновенно кричать и размахивать руками, надеясь убедить зрителей в искренности слов. И в той, и в другой сфере, если повезет, после смерти о тебе кто-нибудь будет вспоминать в течение энного количества времени, может, даже памятник поставят или казенный венок повесят. Наконец, и в политике, и в шоу-бизнесе были деньги, большие деньги, которых не найти вот так легко в чемоданчике на дороге и не заработать в офисе, перекладывая с место на место листочки да папочки. Многие говорят, что деньги, мол, это, конечно, хорошо, но счастья на них не купишь, вот и нечего из кожи вон лезть. У Моррисси было другое мнение: настоящей любви он, может, уже и не дождется, но хотя бы будет жить лучше.

Межличностные отношения у него никогда не клеились, просто не получалось — не для этого он, видно, был рожден. Во времена существования The Smiths Стивен смотрел в архив своих неудачных любовных историй со сдержанной улыбкой и даже считал свою невостребованность временной, рожденной подзадержавшимся юношеским максимализмом. Сейчас, находясь на пороге сорокалетия и начав понемногу привыкать к одиночеству, Моррисси был вынужден признать, что шансов на здоровую любовную связь у него не больше, чем у старика в глубокой деменции. Но его это почти не расстраивало, ведь самые яркие, острые события в его жизни происходили только благодаря людям, с которыми они никогда не будут вместе. Так уж заведено: мы любим тех, кто не любит нас, а те, кто нас любит, нам глубоко неинтересны, и далеко не у всех выходит в итоге найти _своего_ человека.

Стивен не был исключением и относился к данному положению вещей патетически. Но его волновало не только отсутствие партнера — у него не было даже друзей, потому что способность привязываться к кому-либо Стив в себе на корню уничтожил с распадом группы и самой большой человеческой утратой в лице Джонни — его лучшего друга и самого близкого человека. Сказав в каком-то интервью в начале девяностых, что он больше не может быть спонтанным и никому не доверяет, Моррисси не только продемонстрировал раскуроченное состояние собственной души, но и выказал некоторые опасения относительно будущих событий, которые, впрочем, все равно произошли. В ноябре ему по почте пришло письмо, оповещающее о том, что Майк Джойс, бывший барабанщик The Smiths, подает на них с Джонни Марром в суд в надежде получить компенсацию за все те годы, в которые ему, говоря проще, «недодавали денег». Джонни, разумеется, получил аналогичное письмо и тотчас связался со Стивеном, они оба были обескуражены и совершенно не знали, что делать.

Зима началась невесело: на первые числа декабря был назначен суд, и Моррисси готовился к нему как к ничем не отличающемуся от других публичному выступлению. Все эти годы он жил с ощущением, что уже никто и ничто не сможет вывести его из себя, но он заблуждался: оказалось, что далеко не всё, связанное с The Smiths и ее наследием, больше не тревожит душу Стивена. Ситуация была такова: Майк Джойс проснулся однажды утром и понял, что ему не хватает денег, а единственным их источником ему представилась не честная работа, а пляска на костях группы, закончившей свое существование десять лет назад. Что ж, справедливо, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, особенно с тем, кто в жизни ничего не добился и по-прежнему пытается паразитировать на других. Ситуация в глазах общественности выглядела некрасиво и очень драматично: коварный Стивен Моррисси управлял всеми без исключения денежными делами группы, а Джонни Марр был его верным помощником в этом нелегком деле, а заодно и теневым бухгалтером. Ну просто Пинки и Брейн какие-то, право слово. Вместе они имели по сорок процентов дохода от продаж каждый, в то время как бедным и несчастным Джойсу и Рурку доставалось всего по десять процентов, а ведь их вклад в развитие группы был неоценим и поражал воображение! В самом деле, какая группа может существовать без басиста и барабанщика? Отсутствие текста и проработанной до мелочей музыкальной структуры произведения — это полбеды, но без барабанов, а точнее, без барабанщика жить было невозможно.

Судья Уикс был предвзят, это было видно невооруженным глазом, и с первых минут заседания обозначил свое хорошее, доброе отношение к истцу, чем окончательно взбесил Стивена. Доводы об авторстве музыки и текстов, принадлежащем Марру и Моррисси, не принимались во внимание — вас, дескать, было четверо, а значит, и деньги должны были делиться соответствующе, и плевать, что Джойс никакого интеллектуального вклада в развитие группы не внес, а всё, что касалось организационных вопросов, вы тащили на своих плечах. Стиву и Джонни припомнили все грехи, включающие отсутствие чеков за покупку воды в пластиковых бутылках в 1984-м году, а разбирательство, по мнению Моррисси, сводилось к вопросам в стиле «Да как вы смеете не раздавать всем вокруг свои деньги?!» Марру тоже досталось, но меньше: у него хватило выдержки отвечать на вызывающие вопросы мягко и обстоятельно (семейная жизнь, видимо, наложила отпечаток), в отличие от Стивена, которого буквально трясло и колотило от гнева. От внимания вокалиста не укрылось, что Джонни то и дело беспокойно на него поглядывал, то как бы ища поддержки и подтверждения правильности выбора линии поведения, то надеясь приободрить и успокоить. Но Моррисси было откровенно все равно, что там говорит и делает Марр — все силы он направил на нейтрализацию желания набить Майку морду прямо в зале суда, при всех этих журналистах и их мерзкой аппаратуре.

Политика Джойса Стивену была ясна и потому легко объяснима: в любой непонятной ситуации хлопай глазами и говори, что ничего не знаешь и вообще не говоришь по-английски. Идеально было бы еще добавить, что бумаги, которые сам же подписывал, в глаза не видел, а то, что видел, не читал, и это не твоя вина, ведь надо было тебе, дурачку, разжевать всё да в рот положить. «Обманщик Моррисси меня обделил, а теперь жирует за мой счет, альбомы записывает» — вот что Майк пытался донести судье, и у него отлично получилось, в группе его актерские способности явно недооценивали. Стивена неприятно удивило и то, что Джойс не сказал ни слова о Рурке, как будто у басиста доля была выше, чем у барабанщика, но, благо, с ним все вопросы были улажены еще в 1989-м году, когда тот согласился на единовременную выплату и всё те же десять процентов. Подобное решение в свое время предлагали и Джойсу, но тот был хитрее, умнее и, как выяснилось, гораздо наглее, чем Моррисси мог себе представить. Тем не менее, Стивен не был бы оптимистом, если бы не нашел в бочке, до краев наполненной дегтем, ложку меда: его радовало, что в группе было всего четыре человека. Наличия еще хотя бы парочки таких же уродов он бы просто не вынес.

Тяжба длилась семь дней, но на заключительный этап, с которым уже всё было понятно, у Стивена не хватило ни сил, ни желания — вокалист смертельно устал видеть одни и те же неприятные лица на протяжении недели и просто остался дома. Он был разочарован решением суда и твердо решил подавать апелляцию, как только его перестанет тошнить от одного только имени бывшего барабанщика группы. «Коварный, грубый и нанадежный» — такое красочное описание Стивена Патрика Моррисси представил общественности судья Уикс, и то были еще самые мягкие эпитеты. Эти слова и стали заголовком статьи, вышедшей в The Independent утром двенадцатого декабря, когда дело было официально закрыто и ознаменовалось победой Джойса. Человек, который ничего не знал ни о нем, ни о его жизни, назвал Стивена «изворотливым» и «уклоняющимся от ответа», а в мягкой манере Джонни доносить информацию до собеседника признал желание сотрудничать с судом. Смех да и только. Читая статью в газете, Моррисси неосознанно почувствовал себя двоечником, которого вызвали на ковер к директору и там пригрозили отчислением. Он раздраженно скривился, выдрал страницу, скомкал ее и швырнул в мусорное ведро.

За окном была чудесная погода, совсем не вяжущаяся с определением зимы и настроением Моррисси: на небе не было ни единого облачка, и яркие лучи солнца прорезались сквозь голые ветви и падали на холодную землю. Стивен с тоской подумал, что вскоре придется надевать под пальто свитер и выглядеть неповоротливым, но все равно это было лучше дутых курток и пуховиков (настоящее уродство), моду на которые он не понимал и не принимал. На его взгляд, уж лучше было немного замерзнуть, чем выглядеть как чучело. Стивен открыл книгу, которую только начал читать, но внимание никак не удавалось сфокусировать: вначале он по пять раз перечитывал каждый абзац, пока смысл до него не доходил, а потом бросил это занятие. Бесполезно. Надо было придумать хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы ему переключиться и выкинуть из головы навязчивые грустные мысли. Когда Моррисси уже было решил пойти поспать под телевизор, раздался звонок в дверь, и если бы звонящий не был столь настойчив, он бы его проигнорировал.

Стивен тяжело вздохнул и пошел открывать дверь: на пороге стоял Джонни Марр, предельно печальный и какой-то растерянный. Выглядел он так, будто у него кто-то умер, но на человека этот кто-то не тянул — скорее, собачка, причем преклонного возраста, которая должна была проститься с жизнью на днях, но никто, как всегда, не был к этому готов. В руках он держал свежий выпуск The Independent в надежде, видимо, передать его лично Моррисси в руки, чему тот внутренне посмеялся: можно подумать, он совсем из дома не выходит и, как следствие, до сих пор ни о чём не догадывается. Встретив вопросительный взгляд, Джонни немного помялся, а потом тихо проговорил:

— Мы проиграли, Стив.

— Ага, — эхом отозвался Моррисси. Он слишком устал, чтобы язвить, хотя, господь свидетель, Марр с его нелепым видом и комментариями напрашивался.

— Нам придется заплатить этому козлу миллион.

— Ага.

— И двадцать пять процентов ежегодно.

— Ага, — Стивен почувствовал нарастающее раздражение. — Слушай, Джонни, зачем ты пришел? Я так же, как и ты купил газету и всё это прочитал. Я — скотина, ты — не скотина, Джойс — так просто умница. Денежные вопросы уладим позже, уладим непременно, не волнуйся. Всего хорошего.

— Пойдем гулять, — выпалил Марр. Моррисси посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, но тот, кажется, был вполне серьезен. — Погода хорошая, вот я и подумал…

— О боже, — Стив рассмеялся. Наверное, он слишком долго не общался с Джонни и забыл, каким по-детски непосредственным может быть его бывший гитарист. Марр стоял перед ним, нервно сжимая газету, и, кажется, в любой момент был готов развернуться и уйти. — Чёрт с тобой, пойдем. Все равно дома мне сегодня не сидится. — Моррисси слегка улыбнулся сразу засиявшему Джонни и кивнул на газету. — И выкинь ты эту фигню, ради бога…

Стивен уже и забыл, как легко было с Джонни: они могли обсуждать что угодно и не уставать от мыслей друг друга, в их спорах не было никакой агрессии, и им не надоедало шутить бородатые шутки. Поначалу Моррисси больше молчал, предоставляя возможность говорить Марру, но позже немного расслабился. Впрочем, по сравнению с историями Джонни жизнь Стива была пуста и лишена хоть какого бы то ни было движения: Марр много рассказывал о своих детях, кучу смешных историй с какой-то глубинной житейской мудростью, и Стивен в ответ искренне смеялся. Хоть самому ему и не хотелось иметь детей (да даже если бы и захотелось, где бы он их взял?), против чужих он ничего не имел, а уж дети друга были ему почти что родными, пусть он никогда их и не видел вживую. И Стив не мог не отметить, с какой любовью Джонни говорил о своей семье, любовью такой невероятной силы, что тепло в его словах чувствовалось почти физически. Он был безумно рад за него и в то же время ему было очень жаль, что он не имеет к этому миру никакого отношения.

Когда ноги, отвыкшие от долгой ходьбы, начали гудеть, Стивен и Джонни сели на самую дальнюю скамейку. С нее открывался умиротворяющий вид: сплошное синее небо в центре открытого пространства сливалось с пожухлой травой, кое-где еще отливающей изумрудным. Деревьев почти не было, а те, что стояли, абсолютно облетели, и выцветшая листва возвышалась холмиками у черных стволов. Джонни молчал, наслаждаясь моментом, и, пока Стив сидел с закрытыми глазами и вдыхал полной грудью чистый воздух, внимательно, но не слишком очевидно изучал его взглядом. Стивен повзрослел (слово «постарел» гитаристу употреблять не хотелось — ему еще и сорока-то не было): все эти морщинки вокруг глаз и на лбу, в уголках губ, чуть опущенных вниз — зарождающаяся печать скорби, а едва заметные ямочки на щеках никуда не делись и появлялись по-прежнему, когда Моррисси улыбался. Сам Джонни не задумывался над тем, как выглядит: в конце концов, его возраст — ближе к тридцати, чем к сорока, а значит, и переживать пока не о чем. Но глядя на друга, он испытывал какую-то смутную тревогу, которую, впрочем, можно было обозначить тремя простыми словами: никто не молодеет. Кроме того, он отлично помнил, что лицо человека есть отражение его жизни, переживаний и приятных эмоций. Стив страдал постоянно, каждый день своей жизни, и, даже не зная его так близко, как Марр, это можно было понять, просто вслушавшись в его песни. Стивен зябко поежился и сунул руки в карманы пальто, на что Джонни тотчас отреагировал: порывшись в рюкзаке, извлек со дна немного потертую фляжку, отпил и протянул Моррисси.

— Это что? — Стивен принюхался и поморщился. — Это надо _пить_?

— Коньяк с колой, — рассмеялся Марр. — Не очень вкусно, но отлично согревает. — Гитарист достал пачку сушеного миндаля. — Вот, заешь, будет получше.

— А ты, я смотрю, подготовился, — пробормотал Моррисси, с сомнением глядя на флягу. Руки и вправду замерзли, а ветер только усиливался, к тому же скоро стемнеет. Если Стивен хотел еще немного времени провести с Джонни, (а он, несомненно, хотел!), выпить было жизненно необходимо.

— Я просто знал, что ты мне не откажешь, — тихо ответил Джонни. Моррисси сделал большой глоток, зажмурился и резко выдохнул: процентное соотношение коньяка и колы было примерно четыре к одному, даже голова закружилась.

— Если я умру, похорони меня здесь, — немного хрипло подытожил Стив. Джонни вздрогнул и напрягся, в сердце предательски закололо.

Как-то само собой вышло, что после фразы Стивена оба затихли. Передавая друг другу фляжку и стараясь при этом друг друга не касаться, они просто смотрели перед собой, как бы запечатлевая в памяти редкий момент близости. Стало тепло, легко и немного пьяно; Джонни улыбался собственным мыслям, Моррисси украдкой на него поглядывал, и всё было правильно. Но также, вопреки расслабленному состоянию, Стивен чувствовал страх снова быть покинутым и в глубине души видел себя жертвой какой-то старой доброй мошеннической схемы. Наподобие той, когда тебе звонят в дверь и говорят, что вот здесь, в этом чемоданчике, набор потрясающе дорогих ножей, и они достаются тебе бесплатно, только перед этим надо заплатить за них полную стоимость. И, если у тебя не хватило ума захлопнуть дверь перед аферистами, и ты решил-таки заплатить, веря в неслыханную скидку на такой раритетный товар, ножи оказываются китайскими и ломаются при первом же использовании. А ты потом, глядя на поломанные ножички, сидишь и гадаешь: то ли люди такие умные пошли, то ли ты дурачок.

Всё, во что верил Моррисси, всегда превращалось в прах, а всё, что любил, умирало. Это было данностью. Поэтому в какой-то момент он зарекся что-либо любить, кроме животных, которые, к слову, тоже умирали, причем чаще людей. Но если бы прямо сейчас, в этот момент, разразилась гроза, молния ударила в дерево, под которым сидели они с Джонни, и дерево упало прямо на них, он был бы счастлив такому исходу. Прямо как в песне их группы: «to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die». Можно ли назвать это любовью? Стивен сглотнул и с тревогой взглянул на Марра, уставившегося вдаль — всего один взгляд, даже полвзгляда: чувствует ли он то же самое? Моррисси не видел, чтобы гитарист смотрел на него в ответ, но его действие было красноречивее любых слов: он осторожно просунул руку Стивену под локоть и чуть прихватил пальцами ткань рукава пальто. Стивен сжал ладонь в кармане пальто в кулак — что угодно, лишь бы не схватить за руку, не броситься в объятия, не сделать глупость. Отвести взгляд куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на эти пальцы. Раз, два, три.

— Just a perfect day, drink sangria in the park…

А потом Джонни запел, в такой особенной, тихой «луридовской» манере — когда не поёшь, а говоришь. И Стивен понял, что всё пропало, когда поймал себя на том, что пялится на Марра этим чудовищным влюбленным взглядом и чуть ли не с открытым ртом, но остановиться уже не мог. Припев они пропели вместе, причем Моррисси делал над собой какое-то невероятное усилие, чтобы не перекрикивать Джонни, чей голос от природы был глуше. Напевая эту незатейливую песню, Джонни поглаживал Стива по руке кончиками пальцев, тот чувствовал невесомость прикосновения через пальто, и это было прекрасно и страшно, и Стивен улыбался, и Марр смотрел на него, и эти ямочки на щеках…

Моррисси не выдержал первым: немного резче, чем предполагалось, он подался навстречу гитаристу. Но не чтобы поцеловать, это было бы слишком — просто прижаться ближе, уткнуться носом в шею, вдохнуть забытый запах и застыть в этом положении навсегда. Стив часто молил бога о смерти, такова уж была его особенность, но в тот момент он, кажется, превысил все возможные лимиты по просьбам умереть. Просто остаться рядом навечно, завершить путь в один день, что может быть прекраснее? Джонни дрожал, но явно не от холода. По крайней мере ладонь, которой он гладил Стивена по затылку, была теплой, если даже не горячей. Моррисси чувствовал, будто идет ко дну: он ничего не видел и не слышал, в голове шумел океан, и ничто не имело значения. Лишь бы это мгновение не заканчивалось.

— Стив, мне пора…

— Что?

Моррисси не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько они просидели в таком положении: пять минут, десять или два часа: в декабре быстро темнело, и к шести часам вечера складывалось впечатление, будто на дворе глубокая ночь. Уже ощутимо похолодало, в какой-то момент, пропущенный и Джонни, и Стивом, начался совсем сильный ветер, расшвыривающий листву, а вдалеке один за другим начали зажигаться фонари. Но потом порывы ветра стихли, и взамен пошел снег, крупный и мягкий, первый в этом году. Джонни слегка улыбнулся и раскрыл ладонь: большие хлопья медленно опускались на нее, тая почти сразу, оседали на волосах, и Стивен следил за Марром и его отношениями с зимой как завороженный, не в силах оторваться. Гитарист мягко провел пальцами по волосам Моррисси, — несколько упавших на них снежинок мгновенно растаяли, — и прижался щекой к виску вокалиста.

— Мне пора идти, — прошептал Джонни, и слышать этот вкрадчивый голос, и чувствовать нежное прикосновение было бы последним желанием Моррисси, если бы его вели на казнь. — Береги себя, Стив. И, пожалуйста, позвони, как будешь дома.

— Да, да, хорошо, — растерянно пробормотал Стивен в ответ, чувствуя невообразимую, раздирающую боль в грудной клетке. Разумеется, он не позвонит.

Марр поднялся со скамейки, наигранно бодро улыбнулся, в последний раз провел ладонью по волосам Моррисси, сбрасывая снежинки, и тот едва удержался от желания податься навстречу исчезающей руке. Потом Джонни ушел, слишком быстро, чтобы его можно было догнать обычным шагом, но в то же время, если бы Стивен побежал за ним, то точно бы остановил. Но он не побежал: он снова и снова сжимал ладонь в кулак, так сильно, что ногти впивались в кожу, лишь бы не зарыдать, не упасть на колени, не дать себе унизиться. Хотя, видит бог, ему было абсолютно наплевать, что Джонни о нем подумает — лишь бы только не уходил, но жалкие остатки гордости давали о себе знать. Стивен сам себе напоминал очень тупого щенка, которого лупят и за провинности, и за хорошее поведение, его будто бы подобрали и бросили. Опять. Каждый раз одно и то же.

Спустя какое-то время вокалист нашел в себе силы подняться и побрел до ближайшего бара. Надо было жить дальше, и он будет жить дальше, но для начала бессмысленно напьется. В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло — просто Джонни снова разбил ему сердце, сам того не осознавая. Как ему удавалось раз за разом разбивать то, что уже было разбито ранее, не желая этого, не стремясь, Стивен не понимал, потому, кажется, и любил. Он бесконечно долго шел по мокрой дороге, весь покрытый липким снегом, который залетал под воротник, заставлял ежиться, втягивать голову в плечи и дрожать под тонким пальто. Хотелось кричать. Моррисси ненавидел зиму.


End file.
